100 Pieces of Them
by Ojosama Megami-hime
Summary: A 100 Theme Challenge for Itachi/OC.  OC is realistic; story is realistic as well and not sappy; only very vague references to lemons within marriage, so I've rated it T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**In having an OC, I know you guys won't know anything about her until it's in chapters. I wanted it to be that way, though. This is something I've had in my head for years and I decided to begin it with this challenge. Please be open to the OC, she's a character I've thought out thoroughly! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Itachi. Obviously. **

INTRODUCTION

It didn't start out like this.

He had given up on loving her.

But once they were together, he knew he couldn't really ever give up on having her.

She had hated him.

But it didn't take long for her to fall for him all over again, much differently than she fell for him as a child.

Their lives apart weren't easy, and their life together was only harder.

They had regrets, doubts, fears.

They lived an uncertain life.

But through that uncertainty, they had a solid truth to always return to. Something they could never regret, never doubt, never fear.

They had each other, and that was more than enough.

**All of the chapters will be short like this, give or take a little.  
>Next chapter will be "Memory." I'll try to have at least one new chapter up each week.<br>Please rate and review! Know that criticism is readily accepted – I'd like to know how I can improve. Compliments are also accepted. I don't much mind those, either. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**I probably won't have a regular update day, so don't count on updates coming every seven days. I'll try to update weekly or even more than that, though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Itachi, or the plot. I own the OC, the plot I tied in with the real plot, and other irrelevant things. **

* * *

><p>MEMORIES<p>

Her brothers called it partial insomnia, and took turns helping her sleep. She developed it the night her parents were killed.

She couldn't sleep without hearing a heartbeat. It was solid, comforting, and alive. It drowned out the bad memories.

The day she came home to bloody floors and dead parents.

The night she went home with Sasuke and was met with massacre and betrayal from the man they loved.

The morning she woke up and the Akatsuki criminal she hated most was there to steal her.

"You're no use to me, this tired. Sleep," Itachi ordered.

"I can't."

He grumbled, "Why can't you sleep?"

_Because I can remember. _

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit of a background intro to the OC. (I meant to include her name in this chapter, but it just didn't fit in naturally anywhere. It'll be revealed soon, I promise.) <strong>

**To explain parts of this and go into some detail:  
>She has two older brothers. Her parents were murdered by Orochimaru when she was about 13. She was put in an arranged marriage with Itachi when they were young, so she grew up spending a lot of time with him and his family. The Akatsuki criminal she hated the most would obviously be Itachi. He abducted her during Orochimaru's attack on Konoha and staged her death. He abducted her <strong>_**not**_** because he loved her, but because of reasons I'll later explain. **

**I'll put the 100 Theme list I'm using up on my profile page sometime soon, so anyone who's curious can see what's coming up. When I get further in I may start taking requests for themes to do next. But for now, I'll keep picking them in an order that will help you get an idea of what's going on. **

**Next will be "Want."**

**Please rate and review! Criticism accepted, praise appreciated, and flames…well, if you really hated it **_**that**_** much, why'd you keep reading? **


	3. Chapter 3: Want

**I've been writing these themes like crazy lately, and I was terrified that I'd lose them all due to an ugly virus my laptop contracted a few days ago. Luckily, I got rid of the virus and got protection so it won't happen again.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I promise you, I do not own Naruto, Itachi, or the Naruto storyline. Trust me, you'd know if I did. I own the OC, and the storyline I invented to go along with the original. Obviously you know that I do. <strong>

* * *

><p>WANT<p>

"What do you mean, you spent your money?"

"Narinaki-chan wanted a lollipop. So I bought her one," he answered.

His father shook his head and chuckled. "You're spoiling her. You've earned that money; you can buy things _you_ want, too."

Itachi didn't care. What he wanted was for that little girl to be happy. It didn't matter if he spoiled her rotten, he wanted to give her the world.

"Itachi-kun," Narinaki tugged on his hand, "I'm going to buy _you_ something today! What do you want?"

He smiled down at the bright-eyed girl. "Something you can't buy with money."

* * *

><p><strong>This is from when they were kids (obviously), when neither of them were seriously preoccupied with shinobi training and the like. They spent a lot of time together, as they were put in an arranged marriage when they were both very young (I'm sorry if that seems like a cliche situation, I thought it out hard, I swear). She's from a clan that's sort of like nobility (a clan I made up, descendents of the Senju), and so their marriage arrangement was an attempt to ease relations between the Uchiha and the Senju. (If anyone wants a more detailed explination, just say so. But I don't think anyone really cares that much haha)<br>Itachi seems like the kind of guy who would really take it upon himself to take care of people he feels responsible for, and so I thought he'd really dote on her, even when he was a kid.  
><strong>**And the OC's name is finally revealed (I almost didn't realize it)! I made it up years ago, and couldn't bring myself to change it to an actual name. She's just Narinaki, and no other name really suits her in my mind anymore. Her clan name will be revealed at some point. **

**Next will be "Adoration." **

**Thank you to Bored2Death95 for favoriting, and to Woopa for the alert watch!**

**Rate and review, please! Criticism accepted, compliments appreciated, and flames disregarded. **


	4. Chapter 4: Adoration

**I don't own Itachi, or Naruto's plot. I'm not rich like that. I own Narinaki, and my add-on plot. I'm a poor like college kids usually are. **

* * *

><p>ADORATION<p>

She was just a child when she met him, and he became her world.

She trained to be a good kunoichi to make him proud. She trained to be an educated, refined woman to impress him. She trained to be a good wife to support him.

She spent as much time with him as she could. She was just a child, and she was in simple love with him. It wasn't romantic. It was blind and wholehearted.

She adored him completely.

Then he did something unspeakably wrong, and things changed.

She would never adore anyone else so desperately again.

* * *

><p><strong>Another look into Narinaki's childhood. As a girl in a noble family, she had a well-rounded education. That's about my only note for this prompt.<br>Next will be "No Way Out." **

**Thanks to Estelle for the story alert watch, and SymphoniaFreak for the first comment and an alert watch! First comment, finally!**

**Please rate and review! I'd really like to know what you thought, or any questions you might have. **


	5. Chapter 5: No Way Out

**Oh gosh, how late am I? I'm sorry, the internet has been down at my house and I've been unable to find time to get somewhere to use the internet for more than a minute until now!  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd make Itachi come back to life and stay alive. I own Narinaki, and this plot, to a degree, and that's all. <strong>

* * *

><p>NO WAY OUT<p>

She only slept when her body broke down from exhaustion. When she woke, she would try to escape or kill him.

This time it was another attempt on his life. He forced her back down on the bed. It wasn't even slightly romantic. It was harsh and it hurt.

"It's been over a month, Haruka," he growled. "Give up. There's no way out of this."

For the first time since he abandoned her all those years ago, she broke down and cried, right there pinned under his rough hands and cold glare.

She'd given up. Finally, he'd broken her, along with a small piece of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka is her clan name. It's a made up clan, relatively small, with a bloodline trait that'll come up later. <strong>

**This placed after he kidnaps/abducts her. He took her during Orochimaru's big attack on Konoha, and staged her death. I won't explain here, but if anyone really cares to know, just ask. **

**Next is either Hunger or Submission, I haven't decided yet. I'll try to make sure I update on time! Reviews appreciated! (That means: please review! I'd like to know what you guys think!) **


End file.
